


Can't Help it if I Look so Fine

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Non-binary Papyrus, Shopping, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papyrus go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying something new.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out some cool human designs check out [this!](http://toddnet.tumblr.com/post/131393159270/his-secret-is-the-manly-bandana)

“What do you think of this one?” Mettaton questioned as he pushed back the curtains of the dressing room. Papyrus looked up to feel his mouth go dry, Mettaton wore a pair sinfully tight black jeans that were purposefully torn; the waistband was slung so low Papyrus could see Mettaton’s sharp hip bones peeking up. Mettaton stepped forward and did a quick spin on his heel allowing the taller teen a glimpse at just how well the pants hugged Mettaton’s figure.

The dark haired idols shirt was a thin black sweater that had some kind oval cut out of the chest, allowing full view of Mettaton’s upper pectorals but it was designed to look like a cat’s face with it’s ear connecting the upper part of the oval and the bottom.

“You look incredibly just as you always do Mettaton.” Papyrus said sincerely and smiling when Mettaton flushed.

“Oh darling, you’re too kind.” Mettaton preened one hand cupping his pinking cheek as he waved Papyrus off with his other hand, a mockingly shy action when Papyrus knew Mettaton secretly craved the attention and compliments. But honestly who wouldn’t?

“Papyrus?” Mettaton asked, tone heavily laced with concern and suddenly the taller teen realized Mettaton’s face was extremely close. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern and lips parted to ask something but Papyrus beat him too it.

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine!” Mettaton looked skeptical and raised a single perfect eyebrow in disbelief. Papyrus’ eyes lowered and he absentmindedly picked at one of the many skirts in the pile of clothes Mettaton had accumulated.

“Everything is fine.” Papyrus murmured but his voice no longer held its earlier conviction. Mettaton frowned and gently settled himself in Papyrus lap, his hands reaching up to cradle the taller teen’s face.

“Papyrus, please tell me what’s wrong.” He softly pleaded soothingly rubbing his thumbs across Papryus’ cheeks. “You’re the one always telling me it’s unhealthy to bottle things up.”

“But it’s stupid.” Papyrus whispered, eye refusing to meet Mettaton’s.

“Maybe so,” Mettaton said matter of factly. “but you should still tell me.” Papyrus chewed on his lip as he contemplated. With a weak sigh the taller teen finally gave in and Mettaton smirked triumphantly. Papyrus lifted his head slightly and locked his own honeyed iris’ with Mettaton’s onyx colored ones. 

“I…I want to try something on.” He breathed. Mettaton blinked before smiling easily, sliding gracefully from his lover’s lap. He towered over Papyrus still seated form with his hands on his hips.

“Of course darling whatever you want!” Papyrus gulped and hesitantly picked up a very long royal blue skirt from the pile of of merchandise Mettaton had collected. Papyrus waited for some kind of laughter or ridicule but none came. He glanced upwards at Mettaton who only continued to smile down at him.

“Well go on!” Mettaton urged, pulling Papyrus up and pushing him towards the changing room before pulling the curtains closed and leaving Papyrus too it. Silence followed and after a few minutes Papyrus stepped out.

Mettaton looked up from the store catalog his nose had been buried in, he was sitting on a plush bench located in the changing area with his legs crossed. His eyes slowly slid over his lover’s form and a crease between his eyebrows was growing deeper along with Papyrus’ dread. Mettaton’s frown grew deeper and he was shaking his head as he stood. Papyrus fought down the ache in his heart.

“No no no!” Mettaton scoffed as he circled Papyrus who kept his eyes on the floor. “This color just isn’t working for you!”

Papyrus eyes shot up to stare at his lover who was hurrying off towards a rack of clothes near the entrance of the changing area. He began to dig through with a determined expression.

“Aha!” Mettaton cried as he pulled another skirt, the same style as the one Papyrus was currently wearing but instead of blue it was a deep wine red. The idol flounced over to the taller teen and pushed the skirt into his arms with a proud smile. Papyrus stared down at the skirt with a dumbfounded expression before raising his head to give his boyfriend the same look. Mettaton was watching him expectantly.

“Well go on!” He laughed making a shooing motion. Papyrus couldn’t stop the grin from lighting up his face and he leaned down to quickly peck the shorter male’s cheek before hurrying back to the changing stall. Leaving Mettaton happily surprised and stroking the spot that had been kissed.


	2. Life is a little blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows off his new clothes.

As soon as Mettaton pulled up to his house Papyrus found his courage, that had been shrinking the entire drive, finally got so small that it simply ceased to exist. The shopping bag in his lap began to crinkle loudly as Papyrus’ fists began to crush it mercilessly.

A soft, slender hand covered his white knuckled fists and he turned his eyes from the sort of rundown dinky house he called home to the soft eyes of his lover. Mettaton was smiling softly and stroked Papyrus’ trembling fist until it began to relax and slowly unfurled. As soon as Papyrus’ fingers were no longer like iron Mettaton easily interlaced them and gave his lovers fingers squeeze of reassurance.

“Everything is going to be alright darling.” He murmured. “Your brother loves you, more than anything.” Papyrus nodded, taking the words to heart as he heard them from Mettaton who did not hate Sans per say but the two were not on the best of terms either. Mettaton leaned over his dashboard to press a kiss to the taller teen’s cheek.

“You look fabulous darling.” The raven haired male soothed and Papyrus found himself able to offer a small smile.   
“It’s because you picked my outfit.” He teased.

“And don’t you forget it.” Mettaton winked before laughing and as his laughter trailed off his tone became more serious. “Be strong.” Papyrus swallowed harshly before nodding determinedly.

“I’ll try.” Papyrus promised. Mettaton smiled and stole a quick kiss from his lover’s lips.

“That’s all I ask cutie.” They slowly untangled their fingers sharing a much slower kiss before Papyrus finally forced himself from the private confines of his boyfriend’s car. He had a bit of trouble maneuvering with the length of the skirt but eventually made it out without too much embarrassment.

Mettaton blew him a kiss before pulling away from the curb and disappearing around the corner, Papyrus continued to wave even after his boyfriend had long since vanished from view. Slowly he lowered his arm and turned to face the house. With a deep breath and clench of his fist Papyrus marched towards the front door, steps growing less sure the closer he got.

As he stood before the door he silently prayed to any and every god that no one would be home and then he unlocked the door and walked in. A small patter of feet greeted him as Frisk came sliding around the corner, their face lit up with delight but as soon as they caught sight of his outfit the expression morphed into confusion.

Papyrus felt a small shudder of nervousness run down his spine as Frisk slowly walked forward. They grabbed a fistful of the wine colored skirt testing the material between their little fingers before looking up at Papyrus questioningly.

“…It’s something I liked…Mettaton helped me pick it.” Frisk continued to watch the tall teen for a few quiet moments before nodding and smiling widely up at him. They quickly wrapped their small arms around the tall teen’s legs and happily hugged him. Nuzzling their face into the soft material of the skirt. Papyrus felt the knot of anxiety that had tied itself in his chest begin to come loose. He knelt down and took Frisk fully in his arms and squeezed them tightly.

He gently released the small child who continued to smile easily up at him before taking his hand and leading him into the house. Frisk guided him to the living room, where Sans and Toriel were sat on the couch watching what looked to be some cheesy rom-com. Toriel looked up first and her eyes froze when they landed of Papyrus, widening only fractionally before she collected herself and offered him a kind smile.

“Well hello Papyrus, how are this evening?” She asked politely with a subtle nudge against Sans shoulder which drew his attention. He turned to greet his brother as well but went completely still at the sight of his brother’s attire. Papyrus felt the knot begin to tighten again, it felt as though it was trying to crush his heart.

“I am very well thank you Toriel.” He replied politely. Standing awkwardly next to the couch with Frisk’s hand still clasped with his own. Frisk simply seemed confused as they glanced between the two brothers. Sans’ expression was something akin to the calm before a storm, features still relaxed in his easy going smile but his voice held promise of the destruction lying dormant beneath that grin.

“I see you went shopping with Mettaton.” Sans began, his tone hiding none of his discontent when he spoke the robot’s name. Toriel roughly poked him in the side but Sans remained unaffected. Papyrus nodded weakly.

“Y-yes, he helped me pick this out.” He stumbled trying to appear confident but failing horribly. Sans smiled but it appeared more like a snarl.

“I can see that.”

“It’s lovely Papyrus.” Toriel spoke, trying to quickly divert the oncoming storm and Papyrus appreciated the effort, though he knew it was little use. A gently squeeze drew his attention downwards to Frisk, who was now holding his clenched fist in both of their tiny hands; looking up at him with obvious concern. Then he turned to look at Toriel who was smiling weakly at him but with obvious concern and affection shining in her eyes. And Mettatons voice rang clearly in his head and the phantom touch of his lover’s hand brushed his cheek. Papyrus straightened his shoulders.

“Thank you Toriel, I think so too!” He admitted confidently. Sans was momentarily stunned by his brothers sudden change in attitude but his foul mood was not so easily swayed.

“I suppose it does fits Mettaton’s tastes.” He grumbled. Papyrus shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

“No dear brother, it fits mine.” He said happily and Sans eyes widened for a moment as understanding set in. A light dusting of pink brushed his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His grin wavered before becoming apologetic.   
“Well, you’ve got good taste. It looks really good.” Sans spoke before smiling sincerely at his brother who beamed in return.

“I know.” Papyrus said confidently and he believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can check out my tumblr here. I do accept prompts requests.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [You can check out my tumblr here. I do accept prompts requests.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
